DuckTales 3: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Capcom Disney Interactive |publisher = Capcom |platforms = Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} DuckTales 3: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp is a platform video game and a sequel to the NES and Game Boy DuckTales games developed and published by Capcom, and developed by Disney Interactive for the Bandai CD, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos, and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is mostly based on the DuckTales movie from 1990, but the story is totally different. Gameplay The gameplay is nearly identical to the second game where you simply just hit the B button to do the pogo jump, as well as the same items from the Game Boy version of DuckTales 2. The Bandai CD Revolution version has an option to change the pogo ability either from the first DuckTales game where you hold Down and press B, or from DuckTales 2 by simply pressing B (similar to DuckTales: Remastered). Like its predecessors, you have a choice of 5 stages you can play: Donald's Ship, Ancient Temple, The Wild West, Hawaii, and Magica's Castle. And you can return to a level that has already been completed to collect more money and items in order to get a different ending (like in DuckTales 2). The goal of the game is to find every piece of the Genie's lamp in order to get the true ending. Story Scrooge McDuck finds a piece of a lamp while journeying to the Middle East. Scrooge sets off to different places to find more pieces of the lamp in order to get the Genie. After Scrooge completes the levels (and finds every piece of the lamp), Scrooge finds out that the Genie was in a different lamp own by Merlock. Now Scrooge has to go back to the Ancient Temple and battle against Merlock. There are 4 endings in the game depending on the money you have collected and the hidden items and pieces of the lamp you have found: *Awful Ending: Beating the game without any money, hidden items, and pieces of a lamp ends with Scrooge finding a locked door, but finds that there's no treasure. And Merlock comes back to life and takes the Genie away. *Bad Ending: Beating the game with only money ends with Scrooge is about to enter in the locked door with the treasure, but then he finds Dijon who has all the hidden items and wonders off. *False Ending: Beating the game with money, and hidden items ends with Scrooge finding the treasure behind a locked door, but his nephews tell him that he hasn't found the other pieces of the lamp. *True Ending: Beating the game with money, hidden items, and pieces of a lamp ends with Scrooge making 3 wishes from the Genie. His first wish is to have the "Treasure of Collie Baba," his second wish is to have a plane to fly back home, and his third and final wish is to change the Genie into a real boy. Voice Acting (Bandai CD and CD Revolution Only) : Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck : Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby Vanderquack : Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack : June Foray as Magica De Spell : Wendee Lee as Betina Beakley : Chris Edgerly as Gyro Gearloose : Tom Kenny as Genie : Mark La Roya as Dijon : Corey Burton as Merlock Additional Voices : Frank Welker : Paul St. Peter : Jim Cummings : Kira Vincent-Davis Box Art DuckTales 3 Box Art 1.png|Bandai CD version DuckTales 3 Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Revolution version DuckTales 3 Box Art 3.png|Bandai Chaos version DuckTales 3 Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Disney Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games